Purple Predator
Purple Predator was a competitor robot that fought in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated in the first round of its heat after losing a judges' decision against Toe Cutter. The team returned for Series 5 and 6 with Granny's Revenge, which also fell in the first round in both of those series. Design As its name implied, Purple Predator was a long wedge-shaped robot clad in purple fur and based on an invalid tricycle. It was armed with a large front-hinged flipping arm and a rear-mounted circular saw as weapons, cost £650 to build, and was stated as having the power to pull a Volvo estate car. However, Purple Predator's weapons proved unreliable, with the flipping arm failing to work at all due to being jammed and the circular saw being especially prone to breaking off. Additionally, the robot had a high ground clearance and a large turning circle, which contributed towards its defeat in its only battle along with its fragile fur. Qualification Purple Predator successfully qualified for Series 3 after attending the auditions. Along with its successor Granny's Revenge, Purple Predator also attended the qualifiers for the Fifth Wars. It featured in a six-way qualifier battle with Granny's Revenge, Razer, Rattus Rattus, Roobarb and Shunt. However, unlike its successor, Purple Predator failed to qualify for the main series. Robot History Series 3 Purple Predator appeared in Heat K of the Third Wars, and fought fellow newcomers Toe Cutter in the first round. Purple Predator started off poorly, backing into the arena wall and losing its cutting disc straight away, before charging into Toe Cutter, which spun around and ripped part of Purple Predator's fur off with its spring-powered blade. Purple Predator backed away before bumping into Toe Cutter again a few more times, with Toe Cutter once again slashing into its fur before pushing Purple Predator into Dead Metal. Dead Metal ripped even more fur off of Purple Predator's sides and cut into its back panel with his saw, before Purple Predator escaped and drove onto an arena spike while trying to lure Toe Cutter towards the pit. Taking advantage of Purple Predator's error, Toe Cutter got underneath it and drove it towards the wall, with Purple Predator being grabbed by Dead Metal again as both robots backed away. As they did so, Toe Cutter was launched onto its side by the arena spikes, but recovered as it was thrust into the air and back onto its wheels. Purple Predator bumped into Toe Cutter once more as time ran out, and the battle went to a judges' decision. Needless to say, the decision went in favour of Toe Cutter, eliminating Purple Predator from the Third Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Appearances in Merchandise *Purple Predator/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Trivia *Purple Predator was the only UK competitor covered with fur not to catch fire at some point during a battle. *Purple Predator was 10kg heavier than Granny's Revenge and 16kg heavier than Granny's Revenge 2, a rare feat for a Series 3 competitor. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with Cutting Discs